


Been There, Done That (Messed Around)

by templefugate



Series: Femslash100 [27]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Character of Color, Canon Disabled Character, Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, One Shot, POV Female Character, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 22:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10648989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templefugate/pseuds/templefugate
Summary: Barbara can't quite shake the sense of deja vu that came with putting her costume back on.





	Been There, Done That (Messed Around)

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fill for the femslash100 challenge #542 prompt: "deja vu".

Barbara can't quite shake the sense of deja vu that comes with putting her costume back on. Gotham remains a magnet for crime despite her father's best efforts, new villains are just as gimmicky and megalomaniacal as their predecessors, and her mask still makes her face itch like hell.

There are new things, though, little dots in the map of her mind that weren't there before, extra pages added in the book of her life.

Swinging around the city hasn't changed, the feel of the wind against her back as familiar as the touch of a childhood blanket.

Fighting criminals isn't so different either. There's still nothing quite like the sound of the snap of teeth chipping apart against her fist.

Sneaking into her apartment only to be greeted with bat shaped sugar cookies and a kiss from the greatest roommate ever known to exist in history?

Definitely new, though Barbara could certainly get used to it.


End file.
